


For Now

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Protagonist (Code Vein), Drabble, Established Relationship, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: Maybe it’s not quite a kiss, but it may damn well be the closest you’ll get through the masks covering your faces.
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Ride off from spicytown I’m in uwu mode

“...Louis.”

“Just a moment.”

A grumble. “Louis.”

“Yes, I know. But not now, alright?”

“ _Louuuuuis._ ”

Finally, Louis sighs. He turns around, blood veil following his movement and gaze landing at his sulking partner some ways behind him.

“Listen, I know it’s a shame we had to go out for materials as soon as you just finished an expedition, but—“

“You know as well as I do that’s not my problem.” You cut him off, pouting.

“—And you also know I had some business at the government shelter, and that I regret that it happened right when you returned home for the first time in a month…” Louis runs a hand through his hair, exasperation in his voice. “If you take offense to that, I apologize. But I also think there are better time _and_ places to discuss this other than a potential battlefield filled with the Lost.”

“I know, but that’s not—“ You search for words to form a rebuttal with, but it all just melts into a frustrated groan. Why is he always like this? “Look, all I want to say is— just— …least a…you know…”

“...Uh, sorry? I didn’t quite catch that last bit.”

“A-At least a…”

“...A—…?”

“For the love of god, _you could’ve at least given me a kiss_ , _okay_?!”

Louis raises his eyebrows. You look away at anything _but_ him as a blush starts to rise to your cheeks. It’s stupid, you know. He’s going to answer something along the lines of, ‘ _We had to keep it a secret from the others’,_ you know. But still— is it so bad to dream? You’ve lost count at how many time’s s you’ve thought about him, in the past month you’ve been away…

Instead of the sigh you’ve been expecting, though, you hear footsteps. Then you see him, crossing the distance towards you — then, you feel him — so fast and sudden, you almost lose your balance — grab the back of your head, pull you close, _so close_ , until the metal of your masks touch with a tiny, little _clink_.

“...Until we find a mistle…“

You hear him whisper, firm and calming, and feel the hot breath coming out from his purifier mask on your skin — making your face heat up, making you melt all the more into the crimson gaze that almost seem to stare right into your soul. Then, you see it in his playful eyes and hear it faintly in your ears, his — _chuckle_?

“...This will have to do.”

Then, as quickly as it happened, Louis once again turns to the road, muttering something about the sun setting behind the old parking lot to the west. You, on the other hand, can only watch in a daze — maybe it’s not quite a kiss, but it may damn well be the closest you’ll get through the masks covering your faces.

As you he calls out your name again and reach out a hand, as you accept that hand and hope to god above your mask will hide your blush that’s not going to go away anytime soon, you remember:

 **_This_ ** _is why you don’t dare mess with Louis..._


End file.
